


Make It To Me

by serendipitice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Songfic, Soulmates, a bit of angst, but definitely fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitice/pseuds/serendipitice
Summary: “You’re the one designed for me, A distant stranger that I will completeI know you’re out there, we’re meant to be, So keep your head up, and make it to me”Soulmate AU where Molly bears Sherlock's name, and Sherlock bears Molly's birthdate.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 24
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is from Sam Smith's song, Make It To Me.
> 
> Anyway this quarantine thing had me looking through all the unfinished fics I have on my hard drive. I hope I can follow-up and finish all WIPs or at least publish a few more from my stash.

“Congratulations!” Mrs Hudson’s words echoed through the room.

The couple has just stepped in, surprise evident in their faces.

“Oh I know you strictly told me that both of you didn’t want a party but I can’t help it! One of my boys is finally getting his happy ever after!” Mrs Hudson crooned dreamily as she ushered the couple towards the center of the flat. “The least I could do is get all your close friends together. And Mycroft, of course.” Mrs Hudson said as she nodded towards Mycroft’s direction who was currently holding a plate of desserts.

Mycroft, upon hearing his name, put the plate down and walked towards the newly engaged couple.

“My felicitations, Doctor Watson.” Mycroft said. “It is indeed a pleasant evening for you and your fiancée seeing as you are lucky to wed your soulmate.”

John smiled. “Thank you, Mycroft.” He then turned to Mrs Hudson to hug his former landlady. “We appreciate this, Mrs Hudson. It was a pleasant surprise.”

Mary nodded in agreement by John’s side. “Thank you Mrs Hudson. This is thoughtful of you.”

The old lady hugged the soon-to-be Mrs. Watson. “Oh anything for you.” She gushed.

“However did you manage to have it in Sherlock’s place though?” Mary asked as she looked over the few people in the flat. 

“Oh that was the easiest part! That boy could never say no to me.” Mrs Hudson answered, looking for the brooding detective whom she last saw was puttering in the living room with his violin. But now he was nowhere to be seen. Martha laughed to herself. Sherlock was obviously hiding, trying to shut out the number of people invading his space.

“Where is the man-child anyway?” John asked, looking around for his friend.

“My brother has ensconced himself in his room. Hiding himself from the mindless chatter, I presume.” Mycroft answered. “And as such, I ask for your understanding Doctor Watson that I have to leave early. Work awaits me.” 

“Oh, Mr Holmes. At this time of the night?” Mrs Hudson questioned.

“I believe so, Mrs Hudson.” Mycroft gave the old lady a charming smile. He then nodded his goodbye to Mary and John and made his way out the door, his trademark brolly in hand.

All of this, Molly Hooper watched with a faint smile on her lips from her seat on the sofa. Mycroft has always been busy, she thought as she got up and went to congratulate her friends.

“Congratulations!” She greeted and proceeded to give John and Mary kisses on their cheeks and briefly hugging them.

“Oh and how can I forget?” Mrs Hudson started. “Molly was such a dear as well, helping me organise this little party. Turns out if there’s another person whom Sherlock trusts puttering about his flat, setting things up, it will be our dear Molly here.” Mrs Hudson cooed.

Molly fought a blush. “I just helped a bit.”

“We all know you did more than that, Molly.” Said a deep voice from behind the group. “After all, you did introduce the both of them to each other in the first place.”

“Ah, so the man-child is finally out of his lair.” John smiled at his friend.

Sherlock scoffed. “Please. I was doing myself a favour by keeping to myself and away from yours and Mary’s work friends. I’m sparing myself from the mindless and trivial drabble they call ‘conversations’.”

Molly rolled her eyes at Sherlock.

“What?” Sherlock asked defensively to which Molly laughed in response. Sherlock pouted then turned to his friend. 

“Anyway, Molly has informed me that you and your soulmate would very much appreciate it if I play something for the both of you.” Sherlock stated.

The couple shared a look then smiled and nodded at Sherlock to start. By then, the room had gotten quiet and several guests were turning their attention to Sherlock. Molly and Mrs Hudson took their seats. Molly watched as Sherlock started plucking at his violin, the first few strings of Moon River echoing through the flat.

Molly let out a content sigh and let the soft music envelope her. She looked at John and Mary and felt a rush of happiness for them.

It was fortunate for the both of them to find each other. Molly remembered the time when the two of them met.

John who was still admittedly lost after the – fake – death of his best friend, needed comfort. Molly was glad to offer her time. She after all considered John like family. But the guilt of hiding the truth and facing him made it hard for Molly. So it was with impeccable timing when Mary, an old friend of hers, had come back to London from the US.

It was one night when Molly had successfully coerced a sulking John out of his flat for a pub night with her and Mary. Molly was able to introduce John to Mary who both hit it off from the start. Molly was relieved when she saw the genuine happiness reflected in John’s eyes when he interacted with Mary.

John and Mary’s instant connection upon seeing each other for the first time was later explained when John’s initials imprinted on Mary. And after confirming that he too bore Mary’s birthdate, the two started dating.

So after a few months of seeing each other, a comeback of a supposed ‘dead’ consulting detective followed by a rather short row between said consulting detective and his blogger, John finally popped the question to his soulmate.

Though overwhelmed with happiness for her friends, Molly can’t help but feel a tinge of sadness regarding her love life (or lack thereof). John and Mary were indeed fortunate. At least only 52% of the British population ever met and wed their intended. Even though that’s a slightly bigger chance compared to any other country in the world, Molly thought it would be quite useless when it comes to  _ her  _ soulmate. 

As it was stated in the oldest books of soulmate lore, as soon as the men reach puberty, their soulmate’s birthdate will appear in their left wrist. Women, on the other hand, will bear their soulmate’s name (the initials and the whole surname) as soon as they make skin contact with their intended. Sometimes, the imprinting will be instantaneous, other times, it would take a couple of hours to a few days before the initials would appear on different parts of the female’s body, mostly in their back or chest.

Molly’s case was entirely different though.

It wasn’t that her soulmate’s name never imprinted on her. On the contrary, she’s been carrying her soulmate’s name for four years now.

And no, the name she bore wasn’t from an unknown man she’s come to contact with while walking the streets of London. It wasn't a ‘fateful’ bump with a stranger when taking the tube home. 

Her intended’s initials imprinted on her  _ months after _ she made her first physical contact with him. Suffice to say, it took Molly off-guard. Her case wasn’t rare as it was also known to happen before. That for some women, it took them a couple of months after meeting their soulmate for their soulmate’s initials to actually imprint on their skin.

Molly’s skin tingled as she remembered the slight pain she experienced when she felt the initials forming on her lower back. It was like an invisible electric force was writing on her skin. 

At that moment, she was honestly dreading the time she finally got imprinted as her heart already belonged to someone else.

To one Sherlock Holmes.

Of course, she was never vocal about it but she knew it was obvious. She has always worn her heart on her sleeve. And most days, it was used against her.

Sherlock, ever the sharp, albeit insensitive one, knew of her infatuation with him. He would often throw compliments to get what he wants. She usually abides, musing to herself that he didn’t need to flatter her to get her to help him. He was doing it to help people and she is always more than willing to help others. Though a couple of times she has found herself on the receiving end on some unintentional quips, she ignored it. He was different and though usually lacks tact, Molly understands him. He’s just lonely (and really socially awkward). His claims to be a high-functioning sociopath only led Molly to conclude that Sherlocks uses that as his defence mechanism to ward people off. 

But what Molly initially thought was just admiration and attraction for him, blossomed into something deeper and heavier. She loves Sherlock Holmes.

And when the electrifying moment of imprinting came upon her, she realised, it will hurt her heart deeply if the initials that appeared on her back are other than his.

But indeed, fate was a funny little thing. After the imprinting – that happened in the recluse of her flat, thank god – she directly went to the bathroom to look at the name.

_ WSS Holmes _

Sherlock Holmes was her soulmate.

And it took months before his name was imprinted on her.

She knew that he bore her birthdate. She had seen the mark on the inside of his wrist a couple of times before but paid it no mind, thinking it might be someone else’s.

But now, it was definite.

They were soulmates.

They belong to each other.

If so, why aren’t they together?

After Molly found out that Sherlock was her soulmate, she was excited to impart the news to her better half.

Molly vividly remembered the conversation they had. They were at the lab, doing an experiment when she broke the topic.

“What do you think of soulmates, Sherlock?” she asked in a shy voice.

Sherlock’s handsome face formed a frown. “Soulmates are a nuisance, Molly. Society puts this notion in people’s heads thinking that if they are ever to find their intended, they would live a very satisfying life.”

Molly knew Sherlock was cynical but she pressed on, hoping to help him see. “But it has been that way for years. Soulmates, they’re bound to each other. They make each other complete.”

Sherlock sneered and gestured towards the mark on his wrist. “This? You know what this is?” He continued on, not waiting for an answer, “This is false assurance. People tend to accept facts when they think things are already prepped for them. I’m not that kind of person. Why would you let fate dictate who you should be with when you’re capable of making your own? You, as a person should work on getting to live a good life and not depend on finding happiness with your ‘intended’.” he spewed out the last word like venom and continued, “Soulmates are nonsense and in truth are rather useless. Did you know that a number of people who never met their intended married other people and are actually quite content with it? A number would even undergo cosmetic surgery to get rid of the markings. Besides, if I do find out whoever my soulmate is, I have no choice but to turn that person down. I’m married to my work and caring is a disadvantage.”

Molly’s previous elated mood was quickly dampened. His words were like a steady stream of water, extinguishing the flames of hope and happiness in Molly Hooper.

She has a soulmate.

But her soulmate didn’t want her.

With a weak reply of “Oh, okay.” Molly continued assisting Sherlock with the experiment quietly. But after a while, when the tears were almost falling, she quickly excused herself, ignoring Sherlock’s questioning looks and proceeded to lock herself in her office where the tears poured out.

Of course she got out after a while, and told him that something came up and that she had to excuse herself for the rest of the day.

She knew she had to face him at some point. They work together and she can’t just avoid him. She accepted the fact that nothing was ever going to happen between them. Especially when the time came that she had to help him fake his death to save the people he cared about. She was not on the list but she acknowledged that fact. She accepted gladly, expecting nothing in return. And she’s convinced herself that it’s okay to not have him so long as she’s still around him. It was hard but it worked. Even though they were not romantically involved, having his mere presence around her made her feel different. She did not feel the sense of all-consuming completeness one would experience when soulmates are actually together but what she felt was contentment. Such was the life of Molly Hooper.

“Molly?”

Molly snapped back from her reverie and looked up to see Sherlock looking down at her. He was done playing and guests were back to milling about the flat.

“Yes?” she replied.

“You were so far away.” He said, inclining his head a bit to the side.

“Oh, that’s nothing. Just remembering something.” She responded as she took the hand Sherlock offered to help her stand up.

Sherlock didn’t prod any further. After having faked his death, he has changed. He was being extra careful with people, and has become more accepting and patient. Even their relationship changed. Still a friendship, but a better one.

“Care to help me refill some of the food trays?” Sherlock asked instead. “I’m afraid Mycroft has forgotten he’s on a diet tonight and he may have indulged before he left.” He smirked playfully. “He can never resist your desserts, Molly.”

Molly laughed and went to the kitchen with him.

So as you can see, it was really hard for Molly considering that her soulmate was Sherlock Holmes. No one knew other than her and Mycroft (seriously, the man knew everything) but she’s glad she hasn’t said a thing to Sherlock. If she did, she would lose her friendship with him.

In fact, she would simply lose him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to the next chapter!

A few days after the gathering found Sherlock Holmes walking in the hallway of St. Bart’s. He was headed for the labs for an experiment he needs to conduct pertaining to a case Lestrade has saddled him with.

His big, determined strides brought him to a certain lab where he saw his pathologist performing some lab tests as well. Sherlock smiled. He needed help and it was good timing that Molly was here. That and the added bonus of spending time with her was not unwelcome to Sherlock too.

“Good morning Molly”. Sherlock greeted as he entered the lab.

“Morning Sherlock.” Molly answered in return, not bothering to look up from the petri dishes she was cleaning up.

“Are you finishing up with your tests?” Sherlock inquired, looking over her shoulder which caught Molly off guard.

“What oh…” Molly looked up and was a bit surprised with his nearness. She backed off, creating space between them and took off her gloves and protective goggles. “Well yes actually. I just finished several tests for the paper I’m going to submit to the hospital medical journal.”

“About the calf muscles?” Sherlock asked, clearly perking up.

Molly smiled. “Yes.”

“Keep me posted with the results?” Sherlock asked, his face lit up like a child asking for gifts.

“Of course.” Molly answered as she finished clearing up her station. “Now, what can I help you with?”

“Oh I wanted to find out which chemical solution is the fastest in burning off human skin.”

“Experiment?”

Sherlock nodded. “For a case, actually.”

“Okay. I take it you’ll be needing some body parts then?”

“If that’s okay…” Sherlock said slowly.

Molly laughed. “No need for that Sherlock.” She admonished, referring to his forced politeness. “I have a spare leg in the morgue.”

“That’ll be perfect!” Sherlock clapped his hands as he started arranging different apparatuses in his work station.

Molly shook her head and smiled. “Be back in a ‘mo.”

Sherlock smiled at Molly’s retreating figure and sighed as he looked away. Ever since he came back from the dead, his relationship with Molly has become rather stagnant. Oh they were friends. Better than before but Sherlock hated that he can’t see that sparkle in her eyes whenever she looks at him. Sherlock was not a vain man but after finding out that Molly’s little infatuation with him has abated, he was a bit hurt. He knew Molly still cares for him but he’s starting to think that it’s come to more of a friendly regard rather than that of a romantic interest.

Sherlock laughed at the irony. Who knew that in time, Sherlock Holmes would make a field day of such a thing? Wasn’t caring supposed to be a disadvantage? 

He shook the thought away. It was a disadvantage until Molly Hooper made him see sense. After seeing her compassion, dedication and commitment to helping him save the people he cared about, it all made sense. Caring was a disadvantage. But caring makes you a stronger person. Sherlock has learned this the hard way but he learned nonetheless. During the time of his death, he has re-evaluated his life and the people in it for more than once when he found himself in imminent danger.

And he has gradually come to accept that he indeed, has feelings for Molly Hooper. Though shocked by the fact and the intensity of it, it’s there, and he’s slowly accepting it.

What has him in a quandary is that it has appeared that Molly has moved on. With whom, he didn’t know, he thought begrudgingly. He knew Molly to be a practical, intelligent woman, but she still believes in the soulmate lore. Sometimes, Sherlock can’t help but think that she has already found her soulmate and has just kept it a secret but he remembered asking her one time about it when he got back. When she evaded the question and just gave a weak smile and shrugged it off, he took it as her still not having found her soulmate. Sherlock had been thinking that the reason for her distance was that she was waiting for her soulmate and Sherlock can’t take it, Molly putting her heart out, waiting for someone who isn’t really coming. That’s also one of the reasons why he’s so reluctant to admit his feelings for her. Sherlock is fairly new to this and he doesn’t know what he’ll do if he gets rejected because of the thought that Molly was waiting for her soulmate, someone Molly hasn’t even met.

He was brought out of his musings with the sound of the lab doors swinging open.

“Sorry that took a while! I ran into an intern having trouble with papers. I had to help him.” Molly explained sheepishly as she carried a cooler into the lab, on top of it were piles of paperwork.

Unfortunately, with the cooler on her hands and the pile of paperwork on top of it blocking her view of the countertop, she failed to notice the array of hazardous chemical solutions Sherlock has set aside for his experiment.

“Molly!”

“What –”

But it was too late. Molly has set the cooler directly on top of the flasks housing the hazardous chemicals which caused several of them to spill over.

“Bloody hell…” Molly muttered as she stepped away from the mess, her lab coat visibly wet.

Sherlock quickly took off the gloves he was wearing and strode towards her, his steps longer and faster. He immediately took hold of Molly’s arm and dragged her away from the workstation.

“What were you thinking walking blindly into the work space!?” Sherlock said with an edge on his voice.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t realise you were using that area as well!”

Sherlock didn’t answer but held her in position. Molly looked up and saw a shower head on top of her. She was directly under the safety shower in the corner of the lab. Sherlock turned the knobs and Molly gasped at the sudden spray of water that assaulted her.

“Strip.” Sherlock demanded.

“But –”

“I said strip, Molly. You have chemicals which can possibly be the acid and bases I was working with on your clothes. Lab rules require you to take the safety shower. We don’t know if the chemicals have gone through your clothes and into your skin.”

“I don’t think I need–”

“Strip.” Molly winced at Sherlock’s tone.

“Turn around then.” Molly sighed. Sherlock scoffed but turned nonetheless. Molly started taking off her clothes under the spray of water.

“Um, if you could go to the cabinets at the left corner of the room, you’ll find some spare clothes and towels over there.”

Sherlock moved towards the cabinets and took what he needed. Sherlock walked back towards the safety shower and stopped in his tracks when he was a few feet away.

Molly has her back to him. She already has divested herself of her lab coat, jumper and trousers. She was lifting her camisole over her head when he saw it.

It was faint but he saw it and it made his blood boil. So, Molly has finally found her soulmate. She can’t be his, he thought hatefully. No wonder Molly hasn’t been giving him her infatuated looks. She has found her intended.

Sherlock made a show of averting his eyes away from the now scantily-clad Molly (who was now standing under the safety shower in nothing but her knickers and bra), but he can’t help it. He needed to know who the bloke was. He needed to see the initials and the last name to have it run through Mycroft for criminal records.

But when he squinted his eyes what he saw surprised him.

**WSS Holmes**

Soulmates.

“Sherlock?” Molly asked as she started to close the curtains for privacy. “Do you have the clothes and towels?”

They were soulmates. Both of them.

His heart soared.

Then he frowned. If they were soulmates. If Molly was his intended… Surely… this would have happened years ago, right? It was evident. The mark was there but it appeared a bit faded.

“Sherlock?”

“What?”

“The towel and the spare clothes? Do you have them?” Molly's hands where sticking out between the curtains, waiting for them.

“Er, yes.” Sherlock blindly gave her the towel and the clothes. “Here.” He managed to force out.

“Thanks.”

Sherlock didn’t bother answering. His mind was in disarray of what he just found out. Most of them were questions. Questions that the woman behind him can only answer. The mark wasn’t that dark so he’s positive it’s been there for a while.

Sherlock shook his head in order to clear up his mind. He needed answers but he also needed to help Molly. The chemicals he was perusing with earlier were noxious.

“Did anything get in contact with your skin?” he asked absent-mindedly.

If Molly noticed the way Sherlock's voice strained, she didn’t comment on it.

“No. I don’t think so. I think it just got on my lab coat. And a little bit on my jumper as well. But other than that, nothing.” She said as she drew the curtain open and stepped off the safety shower.

Sherlock looked pensive and when he didn’t say anything after a while, Molly cleared her throat.

“So what were in those chemicals?” Molly queried as she took in the broken pieces of glass on the lab floor.

“Hazardous chemicals.” He answered nonchalantly, his manner of answering clearly betraying the look of confusion in his face.

Molly missed it as she was busy surveying his work station. “I’ve surmised as much, Sherlock, but which chemical? Sulfuric acid? Hydrogen peroxide? Hydrochloric acid?”

Sherlock waved off her questions. He looked around for his coat and scarf and finally spotted both on a nearby stool. He walked over and reached for it.

“Sherlock?” Molly asked, puzzled. She was used to Sherlock having one of his episodes but it always caught her off guard.

“Just… I just need to go out for a while. I won’t be long.” He said as he put on his coat and wound his scarf around his neck.

“What about the experiment?” Molly trailed off.

“Leave them. I’ll come back in a while.” And with that Sherlock took off and Molly was left alone with the mess.

He didn’t come back.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few days after Molly saw Sherlock once again. She was already cleaning up after getting the night shift and was planning to go home and just relax when Sherlock’s familiar form strode in followed by John.

“Morning.” She grumbled. She was always willing to help but she worked a double shift last night to facilitate over the interns and her tired body was aching for her bed already.

“Rough night?” John asked, amused as he handed the pathologist a cup of coffee he brought from the corner café.

Molly took the coffee gratefully and wrapped her hands around it to warm up. “You have no idea.” She answered. “Double shift.”

“Ah.” John gave her a knowing look and nodded in understanding.

“Is this going to be quick? You know I’m up to help you for anything boys but I’m just really knackered today.”

Sherlock ignored her as he pushed his way further to the lab and sat on a stool in front of his preferred microscope, taking out samples and observing them.

Molly’s eyebrows rose and she looked to John who just shrugged apologetically. 

“He’s been touchy for a while.” John muttered in explanation.

“Oh.” Molly nodded in understanding.

“I can hear you John.” Sherlock said.

Molly and John jumped in surprise.

“Can I just go?” Molly mouthed.

“I need you here Molly. I need to ask you something.” Sherlock said.

Molly rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh while John frowned at his friend.

“I’ll go get you a cuppa, you look like you need one.” John finally said to Molly.

“That would be appreciated, thank you John.” Molly smiled.

Molly put her things back on her desk and cautiously went to Sherlock’s side.

She could barely stifle her yawn as she made her way towards him. “What can I help you with?”

Sherlock looked briefly at her then back to the slides he was observing.

“You’re sleep deprived.”

“Well yeah. That happens when you spend more than 12 hours doing your job. It kinda takes its toll on you.” She sighed dejectedly. “What do I need to do?” _So I can get over it and go home._ She added silently in her head.

Sherlock kept quiet but after a while started requesting for the different slides he’s kept in the lab from Molly once in a while. John later returned with a hot ham and cheese croissant. Molly did not hesitate to leave Sherlock’s side to eat the food John brought for her at her desk. She smiled indulgently at John after knowing that he’s bought the food from the corner café and not from the hospital cafeteria.

Feeling a little bit better after the quick snack, Molly returned to Sherlock’s side. “Anything else?”

Sherlock stiffened for a while before drawing in a deep breath. “Yes actually.”

“Okay…” Molly prodded him.

“Have you been imprinted?” Sherlock blurted out in a rush.

The question caught Molly off guard that she found herself saying, “I’m sorry what?” just to clarify what she heard.

“Your soulmate. Have you met him?” Sherlock said impatiently, visibly growing uncomfortable with the conversation.

“I, I don’t want to talk about it.” Molly stuttered as she turned away from him. Why is he bringing this up all of a sudden? She thought bewilderedly as she made to move towards her things and go home.

“No.” Sherlock said firmly behind her. “We need to.”

She whirled around to face him, her expression agitated. “I don’t see why we have to.” She said stubbornly. She noticed from the corner of her eyes John walking towards them.

“No. Don’t interfere, John.” Sherlock said to him. He then looked back at her. “Answer the question.”

“No. I won’t – ”

“Just answer the question.” Sherlock said stonily.

“Fine.” Molly spat out. Molly hated the way Sherlock can still rile her up. And for all his brilliance and intelligence, the concept of timing is lost on him. Of all the days he could have picked to be a sodding jerk, he had to pick the day she was tired and grumpy from a double shift. The git was never going to stop pestering her until he gets what he wants. But that doesn’t necessarily mean he’s entitled to the truth since this is a _personal_ matter, so she lied. “No I haven’t met him.” she said in a stern voice, her chin up in the air.

“Liar!” Sherlock accused, his face scrunched up in a frown then he started pacing.

Molly was surprised. She was about to ask him how he knew when he gave him a scathing look that made Molly’s heart ache. He was angry. Truly angry.

“How dare you keep it from me!?” he roared. “I saw it _that day_ Molly. How can you just think it’s alright to keep from me that we’re meant to be together!?” he demanded. "How can you keep it from me, that this has always been yours?" Sherlock exclaimed as he pointed a finger to her birthdate marking on his wrist.

The last question earned a gasp from John who was having second thoughts interfering but wisely remained at the side line, knowing he’ll need to come in when things get out of hand but not now.

To Molly, however, Sherlock’s words were a revelation. “You saw. The safety shower…”

“Yes I bloody saw it. Now the question is, how can you be so cruel to keep it from me? I have the right to know!” Sherlock shouted.

Molly felt like she was slapped. Cruel? Her? Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. How could he think of her like that? She didn’t tell him because she knew he abhorred the idea of soulmates. She didn’t tell him because she was protecting their friendship. She didn’t tell him because she was protecting herself from any more hurt this impossible, insufferable man can give. She didn’t tell him because she knew another rejection from him would be the end of everything she’s ever yearned for. And for him to have the gall to call her _cruel_ because she kept it a secret from him made Molly’s heart ache more so than his first rejection.

“How dare you!” She said shakily, poking a finger to his chest. “How dare you call me cruel when all I did was suffer, knowing that my soulmate didn’t want this? Are you really that selfish that you only had the time to think of yourself and not how this whole thing affected me all these years? You hated this Sherlock. And I lived with it. I didn’t run away from it even though I badly wanted to because heaven knows I will still be drawn to you.” At this point, Molly wasn’t able to stop the tears that escaped. “You’re the cruel one, Sherlock.” With that she gathered her things and fled from the lab.

When Sherlock belatedly realised what he said and what it implied, he mentally groaned in frustration. As he was getting up from his seat to chase after Molly, he was shoved back down forcefully.

For a small man, John Watson can be really intimidating.

“No. You won’t go after her. Not now, at least.” John said sternly, his face set in a stony expression clearly giving away his confusion and anger. “What you’re going to do is explain, Sherlock.”

Sherlock was about to say something but he was cut off. “No witty remarks. Just a straight up explanation of what happened and why you had the gall to hurt Molly Hooper once again.” John said furiously.

Sherlock sighed clearly resigned from the whole ordeal. Only a fool would go against John in this circumstance. He knew how John got close with Molly when he was gone. And as much as Sherlock hates to admit it so, John was right. 

He has hurt Molly. Again.

Releasing a deep breath he didn’t realise he was holding, Sherlock explained everything.

* * *

Molly arrived at her flat and ambled towards her bedroom. She ungraciously flopped down on the bed and let the tears fall.

She hated this.

She has imagined all the possible outcomes that could happen in the likely event that Sherlock discovers he’s her soulmate. She expected hate, sadness, and frustration. But never this, she felt defeated and tired. 

After she cried everything she could, she stared at her ceiling as she felt her eyes dry.

She vaguely heard her phone ringing and she hated herself so much for hoping that Sherlock would call to try and fix things the way he usually would when he does something that would offend her.

She let the call go into voicemail without bothering to check who called. Her phone rang a few more times after that before everything fell silent.

Then she heard a knock on her front door.

Molly walked towards the front door and stared at it anxiously. Half of her is expecting it to be Sherlock, but the other half is dreading the possible confrontation she wasn’t ready for.

Another series of knocks came from the door.

“Worry not miss Hooper, it’s not the stupid Holmes brother knocking on your door right now.” A muffled voice said from behind the door.

“Mycroft?” Molly said, her voice a bit tremulous.

“Will you let me in, miss Hooper? I assure you I’m not here after your pastries.” Mycroft said with a dry voice.

The remark brought a faint smile to Molly’s lips.

“I heard what my idiot brother did.” Mycroft added after a few beats of silence. “And rest assured I am not here to clean up after his mess this time. In fact, I would like to help you.”

With that, Molly opened her door.

“Ah my dear miss Hooper. I would like to offer you something.”

“What could you possibly offer me Mycroft?” Molly turned and let him in.

Mycroft sat on the settee and smirked.

* * *

Molly padded through the well-insulated room and headed for the heavy wooden door. The door opened with a loud creak as she stepped out on the balcony and gazed at the mesmerising view in front of her. She took in a deep breath of cold air and relished in the nature around her. The reflection of the clear lake twinkled before her. 

Hallstatt, Austria. A _getaway_. Mycroft offered her a getaway. 

_“Tell me where you want to go and I’ll arrange it.”_ Mycroft said.

Molly liked to believe that she wasn’t a coward but, sometimes people just need to give in and escape. She knew she was only prolonging the inevitable confrontation she and Sherlock will have but what she needed now was time away from him. She was confused, especially after hearing the unusual outburst from Sherlock regarding soulmates.

_“How can you just think it’s alright to keep from me that we’re meant to be together!?”_

Sherlock’s words echoed in her thoughts and she can’t help but wonder what he meant.

Did he perhaps want to acknowledge their connection?

Molly shook her head. She didn’t want to keep her hopes up. She walked back inside her suite and sat down to take her traditional Austrian breakfast. She wanted to schedule her day ahead to see what Hallstatt has to offer. 

* * *

There was a bounce in Molly’s step as she arrived back at her room after visiting Market Square and going for a stroll near Lake Hallstatt. The place was truly wonderful and she basked in the excitement of being able to explore the Austrian town. 

Molly was contemplating her schedule for the next day when she felt his presence.

“Molly.”

She turned around and saw Sherlock sitting on the settee. Of course he would find her. “How long have you been here?”

“A while.” He said as he stood.

“And how did you find me? Was it Mycroft?” Molly asked suspiciously.

“No. You mentioned this place in passing.” Sherlock said with a faint smile. “You wanted to go here for a holiday but never got the chance because you were too busy with work and helping me around.”

Molly vaguely remembered the memory but she was startled. “You remembered that? You kept the information and filed it away in your mind palace?”

“Yes.” Sherlock said simply as he started to approach her.

Molly looked away. “But I don’t count.”

Sherlock stopped and hesitated after hearing the hurt in her voice. “But that’s where you’re wrong Molly. You do count.”

Sherlock let out a deep sigh, “I messed up Molly. And I need to clear things up. I need to -”

“You don’t have to worry about anything Sherlock.” Molly cut in, thinking he flew over here to placate her and to convince her to return. “I just needed a break. I’ll return to London and everything will be back to normal before you know it.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. I don’t want things to return to normal.”

Molly’s heart skipped a beat.

“You see Molly, I was wrong. Caring was never a disadvantage. It may have been the other way for me in the past but after my fake death, I’ve realised I was wrong. ” Sherlock walked towards Molly with trepidation. “I’ve felt and experienced how to lose those close to me during that time and I - I struggled. I felt alone.” 

“But then I remembered I wasn’t. You were there. You knew I was alive. And that gave me hope and helped me realise that you, caring for me was what saved me and helped me go on.”

Molly gasped as Sherlock closed that space between them and reached out, his hand cupping her cheek. “You’re the one who counts, Molly.”

Molly’s heart soared after hearing Sherlock out. But the logical side of her, the one protecting her heart, reared its stubborn streak.

Molly couldn’t help but shy away from Sherlock’s touch and her heart sank as she saw Sherlock’s crestfallen face.

“Then why didn’t you try to make things right the moment you returned?” Molly had to ask.

“When I came back, you were different. You were distant. I thought you didn’t feel anything for me anymore. That’s when I assumed that you were waiting for your intended. And it hurt me Molly. It hurt - the thought of you waiting, pining for someone else.”

“I couldn’t control myself.” He continued, trying to choose his words carefully. “Especially when I saw a glimpse of your imprint. I thought I would lose you since you’ve been imprinted but when I saw it was my name you bore, I couldn’t believe it.”

“I guess anger was my initial reaction after realising that you kept it from me, when I’ve wanted for you to be mine for so long.” Sherlock added sheepishly. “I apologize, Molly. For the outburst, for making you feel like this, for everything. And I would understand if you don’t want to be more than just friends and would rather return things to normal.” Sherlock finished.

Whatever Sherlock said has overwhelmed Molly. She felt elated with what Sherlock said. After all this time, he wanted to be with her. They have been skirting around each other, afraid to break whatever they had only to find out they both were pining for each other. Molly can't believe the irony of it all. Still, she couldn’t help but hesitate with what she intends to do with Sherlock’s revelation. 

“Molly?” Sherlock carefully said after a few moments of silence from the woman in front of him.

Molly collected herself. “I never told you because you already told me in the past that you were adverse to the thoughts of being with your intended. When you came back, I was content with our relationship. So I didn’t hope for anything else. I didn’t want to be hurt again Sherlock.” Molly finally met Sherlock’s eyes and Sherlock prepared himself for the imminent rejection coming his way, but it never did.

Instead, Molly chose to come to him this time, 

“But,” Molly said softly as she took Sherlock’s hands and held it in hers. “What I do _know_ is that I want to be with you Sherlock.”

“You do? You still do?” Sherlock squeezed Molly’s hands for confirmation. “I might still hurt you, unknowingly of course but I’m trying my best to be better and I -”

“I do.” Molly cut him off with a smile. “And though I appreciate the thought, you don’t need to change. I know the Sherlock Holmes I fell in love with and I want it to stay that way.”

A rare smile formed on Sherlock’s lips. He cupped Molly’s face and brought it closer to him for a long and overdue kiss.

Molly melted into the kiss, relishing the feel of Sherlock’s lips on hers and she couldn’t help but think about how it feels right.

Sherlock’s kisses became a bit more frantic and needy and before the both of them could get carried away. Molly pulled away reluctantly from Sherlock’s intoxicating kiss, their foreheads resting on each other. 

“Although, I do have a few requests.” Molly breathed. “I may want to be wooed from time to time. A few dates won’t hurt too.”

“Anything for you Molly.” Sherlock’s deep voice promised.

“And ooh! I just know a place we can both visit tomorrow.” Molly said excitedly as she stepped away from Sherlock’s hold and reached for the brochure on her bedside table. “Hallstatt has a bone house I’d like to go to and I’m sure you’d like it as well, some bones date from the 1100s!” 

Sherlock grinned as his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her into his embrace. “Oh Molly. This is why I love you.” 

Molly beamed in his arms. “Oh so you love me then?”

“Yes. And I’d like to prove it to you.” Sherlock smirked as they tumbled into Molly’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry, this was a day late.  
> Thanks for the comments and kudos guys <3
> 
> I'm already working on another story and trying to finish it before I post it on here (to lessen the WIPs), I'll be revisiting my current WIPs too as soon as I work out a schedule.


End file.
